Venice
by B1A4xVIXX
Summary: Same as Uriah Heep only Venice songs now! UPCOMING: Always
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys ^^

I'm so happy that you guys even bother to read my storys!

Please leave a revieuw to tell me what you think about it!

Also, prompts are open for new stories, I mean... you can't really pick a song for me since I really pick them out only from venice and in my other story only from Uriah Heep.

Will update almost every day!

XJoyce


	2. The Family Tree

_**THE FAMILY TREE**_

_Kurt sat in class. He was eight years and an enthousiastic student. His mom had left him at school today and he now looked at the teacher. He was already used to the bullying of the other kids. They called him gay because of his clothing and voice. He didn't care. He wasn't gay. He sighed and wrote in his workbook. Then the head came into class and smiled. ''Miss, can I just have Kurtie alone for a moment?'' He asked and Mrs. Haffernan nodded. ''Yes sure.'' Kurt stood up with his bag over his shoulder, looking frightened. Had they find out Kurt hadn't brushed his teeth yesterday? Cause really.. he couldn't find his toothbrush. He entered the office of the head who gestured for him to sit down and sighed. ''Kurt, I'm going to tell something thats not nice at all.'' He said and Kurt looked shocked with widened eyes. ''The hospital just called... your mom died. They're trying to look for the reason..'' then everything went black. Memories flashed across his mind, how his mom had helped him ride his bike, how she had gone shopping with Kurt, helped him with his homework. She always had been there for him... then the memories shifted to the funeral, the sight of the massive, beautiful star-formed grave stone..._

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night, his chest going up and down really fast. He then noticed he was crying. He looked around and saw Blaine was sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled through his tears and looked at the alarm clock. 3.44 AM. Great. He walked to his own bathroom, which was attached to his bedroom and washed his face quickly, noticing his eyes were red and he looked like crap, so he decided to take a shower, while softly singing the song he had written for his mother, to sing on her funeral...

_Kurt took a deep breath and stood up from the hard and cold church bench, exhaling and he walked toward the microphone. The music softly floated around as he started singing._

_'Branches in the wind, still standing here together, One more storm to weather_

_We'll get through it yet.'_

He looked around the corner softly, watching Blaine who was sleeping and he heard him mumble his name a few times and then went back to his spot under the warm shower then.

'So we're gathered here, holding on to eachother, to let go of another one... we won't forget.'

Tears floated over his cheeks again as he thought about his mother.. He still really did miss her and he sighed, closing his eyes.

_Kurt looked around at the people who were in church. He saw his dad, also a few of his classmates, including Mercedes, Brittany and Rachel and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at the wooden case, that held the body of his mother and wiped his tears away, continuing the song with a shaky voice._

_'Now as we say goodbye, To one of our own, We may be lonely, But we're not alone, Though the leaves will fall, And the tears will flow, May it always comfort us to know'_

He opened his eyes again taking a deep breath as he finished the sentence.

'The Family Tree Will Always Grow...'

He blinked away his tears, pulling his hand through his hair, not noticing Blaine had woke up and he put some shampoo on his hand

_Kurt laid his hand on the table in front of him as he let his eyes go over the audience again and continued to sing._

_'Father down to son, mother to daughter, Thicker than water, we are made of this, From the Earth we rise, To the Earth returning, We'll keep a candle burning, For the ones we'll miss'_

_Kurt locked his eyes to Burts, who was crying heartbroken..._

He didn't notice Blaine was watching him and listening closely to what he was singing, mesmerized and Kurt washed his hair with the shampoo, washing it out.

'And when we say goodbye, To one of our own, We may be lonely, But we're not alone, Though the leaves will fall, And the tears will flow, May it always comfort us to know, The family tree will always grow, It's stronger than the wind can blow, The family tree will always grow'

Then he noticed his boyfriend and he blushed brightly, shoving the curtain closed as he washed his hair with conditioner and he sighed. Then he got out, wrapping a towel around his head and waist. Then he walked back to his room, straight to his wall and traced the list of the photo with his finger, while the tears still streamed down his face. ''The Family Tree Will Always Grow...'' He repeated and his eyes streamed over with tears as he sunk to the floor, Blaine sitting down beside him, locking the slightly taller boy in his arms.


	3. It's Too Late For Me Now

_**ITS TOO LATE FOR ME NOW**_

_Blaine groaned as he looked at a picture of Kurt on his facebook, burrying his face in his hands. He just realised he had a crush on his best friend.. Why didn't he realise before? Now they were in a fight, so Kurt wouldn't just talk to him. He sighed and walked to Wes' room. ''Hey Wes, can I talk to you for a moment?'' he asked. ''Sure. Whats up?'' Wes asked Blaine and cocked his head. ''You know Kurt and I are fighting don't you?'' He asked and Wes nodded. ''Yes. I know.'' Blaine sighed. ''I realised I am crushing on him, but I don't know how to tell him!'' He said frustrated. ''Write him a song.'' Wes shrugged and Blaine jumped up. ''Thats an awesome Idea! Thanks Wes!'' He gave his friend a hug and scurried back to his own dorm room, grabbing a paper and started writing enthousiastically._

xxxxxx

Kurt was laying on his bed, reading Pride and Prejudice as he sighed. He couldn't stand he was in a fight with his best friend, and former crush. He was over him totally after Blaine had yelled at him and he rolled over to his back, staring at the ceiling, not knowing Blaine was working on a song for him. He decideed to send him a text: Hey! I'm so incredibly sorry for the fight, you mind to take a starbucks together? -K.' a few minuits later he got a respond. 'On my way! I got to tell you something! XBlaine.' Kurt lifted his brows at that and shuddered.

xxxxxx

_Blaine got into his car and hummed the song he had written and at the right time he arrived at the starbucks. He saw Kurt sitting there and walked toward him. ''Hey! Oh god, I have to tell you something, but lets do that after we've had some coffee! And I also am terribly sorry.'' ''Its fine Blaine.'' Kurt said and smiled while he shove a cappuchino toward Blaine. They drank their coffee and then got to Kurts home_.

xxxxxx

Kurt opened his front door and Blaine looked at him. ''Kurt.. this is a little hard for me to tell this, but well... please listen.'' He said and he put a cd in the cd player, with the background music of the song he had wrote and started singing.

_''Seems like everybody's searching their whole life for that all consuming love_

_It's what nearly every book and song and movie is speaking of_

_But what's that they say? Be careful what you wish for, it might come true_

_'Cause now here you are and it's bigger by far than I ever knew_

_And it's too late for me now_

_I already love you_

_I couldn't stop it now even if I wanted to_

_There's so damn much to lose_

_And there's nothing that I can do_

_It's too late for me now_

_I already love you_

_In the days before I met you, the life I was living was not so bad_

_But then you came along and you gave me a song that I never had_

_Oh, and what's that they say? The most that you're given, the more you can lose_

_So now here I am, such a happy man that I've got the blues_

_There's no turning back_

_No other way_

_I already love you_

_You're a part of me now_

_And it's just too late_

_And it's too late for me now_

_I already love you_

_I couldn't stop it now even if I wanted to_

_There's so damn much to lose_

_And there's nothing that I can do_

_It's too late for me now_

_I already love you.''_

Kurt gasped as Blaine sang that and pulled his best friend in a hug, then pressed his lips to Blaines..


	4. Pushed Him Too Far

_**Pushed Her (Him) Too Far**_

_Blaine_

Kurt quickly pulled up his pants and looked angry at Blaine while grabbing his shirt. ''Leave Blaine.'' He said. ''Bu-'' ''NOW!'' Kurt pointed at the door and Blaine sighed, grabbing his own shirt and putting it on. After Kurt closed the door behind him with a loud bang, he walked over to the dorm room he shared with Thad. Thad raised his brows as Blaine walked in. ''Back already?'' He asked and Blaine nodded, falling down on his bed with his head buried in the pillow. ''Dammit.'' He mumbled. ''What happened?'' Thad asked. ''Well.. Kurt and I are in a fight I guess...'' He said. ''How the hell did you get Kurt angry?'' Thad blinked. ''By pulling his pants down before he was ready...'' Blaine said more to himself then to Thad, who now bursted out in a laughter. ''You did what? Blaine, thats not really nice of you.'' Thad said. ''I know..'' Blaine responded and sighed. ''I wish I could do something to make this up to him..'' Blaine groaned and Thad smiled. ''Why don't you sing a song for him in Warbler practice tomorrow? Maybe Pushed Her Too Far?'' He asked and Blaine blinked. ''Thats actually not such a bad idea...'' He said and smiled. ''That would be awesome!''

_Kurt_

He sat on his bed with his face buried in his hands as Andrew stared at him. ''Whats wrong?'' Andrew asked. ''I'm angry with Blaine.'' He muttered. ''Why that?'' Andrew asked. ''He just... Oh god he's such a jerk! He just pulled my pants down without asking me!'' Kurt blurted out. Andrew frowned. ''Wow, thats not the Blaine I know.'' he said. ''Yea I also thought he was different..'' Kurt mumbled and he sighed. ''I don't think he can make this up to me. Ever. I hate him.'' Kurt started crying then and Andrew comforted him.

_Wesley_

He looked at Blaine, who was pouting. ''Alright alright, you can do the song and we'll back in. Just talked to Andrew, Kurt has been crying all night. I think it's better if you try to make it up to you.'' He said and David nodded. ''Yes dude, Kurt's really no fun when he is depressed. Please try to fix this at least.'' He said and Blaine nodded. ''I'm doing my best you know, but he's really mad at me...'' Blaine shook his head and then Kurt walked in, totally ignoring Blaine as he walked up to Wes. ''Wesley, I think that we need some more good songs in it.'' He said and Wes smiled. ''We already got one, Blaine and the Warblers will perform it within a few minutes.'' He said and Kurt raised his eyes. ''He didn't tell me! How can I participate then?'' He asked angrily. ''You don't have to! Thats the point. Just sit down and watch.''

_Blaine_

He smiled a little as Kurt walked in, and when Wes nodded to him they go stand on their place and the music started. Blaine smiled wider and started to sing.

_''Somebody told me, "Hey boy beware_

_'Cause one day he'll wise up and he won't be there"_

_Oh I paid them no mind, and I went my own way_

_I was headstrong and selfish and stuck in my ways.''_

He sang and he noticed Kurt nodded in agreement. _Yup, I was definately selfish..._

_''But I'll try hard to take it_

_Don't you try to fake it_

_Am I gonna make it alone.''_

At that moment The Warblers turned to look at Blaine and they cocked their heads a little.

''_**Maybe You Pushed Him Too Far.''**_

Blaine sighed and shrugged his shoulders looking back at them.

_''I guess I did.''_

_**''Show Him How Sorry You Are.''**_

_''If I could only find him,_

_Find him and tell him,_

_That I was wrong.''_

_**''Couldn't You See?''**_

_''Just look at me,_

_I waited too long._

_What I wouldn't give for a second chance,_

_I heard the news and I changed my vieuws,_

_On love and romance._

_But I'll try my best to change it,_

_I'll try to rearrange it._

_Oh my how strange it unfolds.''_

_**''Maybe You Pushed Him Too Far.''**_

_''I guess I did.''_

_**''Show Him How Sorry You Are.''**_

_''If I could only find him,_

_Find him and tell him,_

_That I was wrong.''_

_**''Couldn't You See?''**_

_''Just look at me, _

_I waited too long._

_So I'm waiting and I'm crying,_

_it would do my soul some good,_

_To look into his eyes,_

_and apologize,_

_If only I could._

_So I'll try my best to change it,_

_Wanna rearrange it._

_Oh my how strange it unfolds.''_

_**''Maybe You Pushed Him Too Far.''**_

_''I guess I did.''_

_**''Show Him How Sorry You Are.''**_

_''If I could only find him,_

_Find him and tell him,_

_That I was wrong.''_

_**''Couldn't You See?''**_

_''Just look at me,_

_I waited too long...''_

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes. He blushed and he hoped that Kurt would forgive him. He walked toward Kurt and kept staring into his eyes, taking both his hands. ''I apologize for pushing you too far, without asking you.'' He said and smiled a little. ''I was wrong. Will you forgive me?'' He asked and looked begging at him. Kurt nodded slowly. ''I forgive you...''


End file.
